towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Darkness Rises Again
Tolles Cover! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 17:45, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) danke sehr. '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:53, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Super Cover und super Einleitung. Super Prolog! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:56, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Ich warte schon ewig darauf die Geschichte endlich zu schreiben XD Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 17:59, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sie ist echt klasse! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:26, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das ist richtig. Eine Frage: Warum machst du die Schrift so klein/ Speziell? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 17:29, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Diese Geschichte ist das große Finale meiner Story, ganze 45 Geschichten haben darauf hingearbeitet, und die Geschichte soll sich auch äußerlich von den anderen abheben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:32, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aso. Und dann kommt deine Story Teil II! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 17:40, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) genau, sie hat dann auch ungefähr 45 Geschichten (falls mir genug einfällt xD). [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:58, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) OMG! O.o! o.O! 8P! Dann hättste 90. Und dann packt es dich und du schreibst noch bis 100! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:05, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich schätze mal dann kommt noch eine dritte Story XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:09, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Superstory --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:58, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) danke, ab dem nächsten Kapitel beginnt der eigentliche Kampf. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:00, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Da bin ich echt gespannt. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) Weiter so! Klasse --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 14:27, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich werde mehr einzelkämpfe machen, weil es für mich zu schwer ist so allgemein zu schreiben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:30, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guter Kampf, gut beschrieben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 17:53, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Das ist ja nicht gerade meine Stärke XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:03, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich habe mir deine Vorlage für die Vorlage meiner saga geliehen. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich das rot und dunkelrot umändern kann? Ich werde die Vorlage so verändern, das sie für mich passt. Ich mache z.B römische zahlen: Saga I, Saga II Saga III saga IV saga V saga VI usw. PS: ist es überhaupt ratsam, sich schonmal eine Vorlage für die Story zu machen, wenn man erst zwei geschichten geschrieben hat? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:08, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) das ist dir überlassen. Die Farben änderst du folgendermaßen: Bei color stehten Zahlen drinen, das sind Farbcodes, du kannst sie aber durch "darkred" ersetzen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:13, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @Helios: Gefällt dir meine Geschichte? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:13, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) und wie! ich geb dir dann einen Link, dann kannst du die Vorlage sehen. Dann siehst du auch, wie meine Geschichten heißen werden. (Ich plane ebenfalls eine zweite Story. In den Sommerferien stelle ich einen Rekord im Schreiben auf!) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:15, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ... ich einen rekord im nicht-schreiben... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] wie meinst du das mit dem Schreibrekord? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:07, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine, dass ich da mindestens 10 epen schreiben werde.Hier meine Vorlage: Wie findest du sie????[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:18, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde sie gut, allerdings solltest du für die Römische Ziffer keine neue Zeile anlegen, sonst wird die Vorlage zu groß. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:20, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich will es eigentlich so lassen.Ist es schlimm wenn die Vorlage groß ist? Können Pronleme auftauchen? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:26, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nein, aber ich fände es so schöner und übersichtlicher. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:29, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Na gut, na gut...warte kurz.. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:31, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die Hälfte der ziffern sind wegen ihrer länge immer noch unten. Deshalb habe ich sie alle nach unten getan. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 20:37, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) jetzt sieht es gut aus! [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:44, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Weltklasse. Schon jetzt genauso gut wie Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr. Das wird - meiner Meinung nach - die beste Geschichte des Wikis. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:07, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Daaaaaaaaaanke. Mit so einer guten Bewertung hatte ich nicht gerechnet, vor allem da die Geschichte ja noch nicht mal zur Hälfe fertig ist, ich werde mir mühe geben sie noch besser zu machen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:10, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Die Geschichte ist so fesselnd du bist wahrscheinlich sogar besser als Greg [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 17:56, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das glaube ich eher weniger, aber schön dass sie dir gefällt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:58, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Grwegs Geschichten waren nicht so spannend wie deine [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 18:00, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hmmm... danke schön (rot anlaufen xD) [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:01, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich danke dir für diese Geschichte [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 18:04, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hö? Findest du sie etwa so gut? Ok, ich hab mir schon mühe gegeben, dass das Finale meiner 45-Story Story gut wird, aber dass es gleich so gelobt wird hätte ich nie gedacht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:05, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Für dieses Kunstwerk gehörst du auch gelobt, für das würde ich sogar Geld zahlen (Wenns im Handel erhältlich wäre) [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 18:07, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) das ist aber eine gute Kritik XD. Ich werde versuchen die Geschichte noch spannender zu machen, aber es wird auch große Überraschungen geben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:08, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also, langsam übertreibst du, glaube ich xD! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:09, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich freu mich drauf, ja ich platze schon fast :-))))))))))))))))))))))))) [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 18:10, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ich schreib vllt. gleich dran weiter, da du mich so motivierst XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:11, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich übertreibe nicht, so bin ich nicht, ich liebe diese Geschichte aus schluss ende [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 18:11, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) OMG und ich dachte ich sei lesebegeistert....[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:13, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mal weitergeschrieben, ich hoffe das stört niemanden XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:24, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!!! Das ist grandios, es ist genau wie im Vorwort, letzte Rettung. Ach übrigens, mich stört es nicht wenn du weiterschreibst :-) [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 18:28, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) XD. Danke, es wird zwei Arten von "letzter Rettung" geben [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:29, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Cooles Cover! Wie erstellt man ein Cover? big>[[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Glatorian']] Perfekte Geschichte. Einfach Fantastisch. Bitte ließ und bewerte bitte Geschichte der Akkator --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 21:18, 19. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Für so ein Cover braucht man ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, das sehr viele Funktionen hat. Die wichtigsten Funktionen sind der Zauberstab und dass du einen Alphakanal einfügen kannst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:10, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte sag mir wie deines heißt! ich werde noch verrückt, wenn ich keine Cover erstellen kann. Meine paint cover sehen Scheibenkleister aus.. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:14, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Meins heißt Gimp, es ist aber sehr schwer zu verstehen am Anfang, ich könnte dir etwas erklären, hast du ICQ? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:16, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Leider nicht. Ich muss erst mal nach Gimp suchen. Ist das was, wa s man runterladen muss? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:18, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ja, es ist ein gratis programm. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:20, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Scheibenkleister. Ich habe ein Programm, das mir mein "Lieber" Vater draufgemacht hat, und das besagt, das nur ein Admin downloaden darf...Also, ein Administrator meines Computers...[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:23, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst in der Systemsteuerung deines Computers einstellen, dass du ein Admin bist. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:38, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich will jetzt nicht dumm erscheinen..-.- aber...wie komme ich dahin, umes einzustellen. Ich habe nie gewusst das das möglich ist. hast du Vista? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:53, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Windows 2000 professionell. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 09:56, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Dann kann ichs dir nicht sagen, ich hab nämlich Vista. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:58, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, wie man bilder von Paint von der Endung "bmp" auf die endung "jpg" umspeichert. Dann könnte ich wenigstens die paint cover hochladen... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 10:02, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wenn du ein Bild speicherst ist unter der Zeile, in der du den Namen eingibst eine Zeile wo .bmp drin steht, klick sie an und wähle ein anderes Format aus. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:03, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vielendank. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 10:08, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kein Kommentar. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 20:48, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Eine echt genieale Story! 1+ in allen Kritikpunkten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 08:22, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Superstory, der oberhammer, saugeil, genial, cool, interressant, und vieles mehr. Nur die Art der Buchstaben stört halt ein bisschen beim lesen... [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 08:27, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schön, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 10:07, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW Ich dachte ja schon bei Kapitel 8 es kann nicht mehr besser werden aber du hast mich eines besseren belehrt.........WIE MACHST DU DAS??? Es ist gemein das so viel Talent auf nur eine Person fällt [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 14:23, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand so gut bewertet... ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 15:34, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Gehe bitte mal auf ICQ. Wichtig! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 15:41, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Super gute Story! Super Action und ein fantastisch grausam und den romantisches Ende Genial! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 17:01, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt ist die Geschichte fertig. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:21, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) WELTKLASSE!!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:32, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Galaktisch Genial!!! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 17:35, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) OBERAFFENGEIL!!! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:39, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ein Meisterwerk!!! Hero Gresh 18:42, 21. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ´WOW!!!! [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 13:02, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Cool, dass sie so gut ankommt. Dann nominier ich sie vielleicht zum AdM. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:43, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ja mach das!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 13:48, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hoffentlich kann meine zweite Story diese Geschichte noch toppen xD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:52, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Da wird schwierig.............. ABER DU SCHAFFST DAS!!!!!!!!!!!! [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 13:55, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) naja, ich will eigentlich nur das Finale von Story 2 auf dieses Level bringen, aber ich merk schon, dass es schwierig wird XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:58, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich finds auch toll. Nur so nebenbei. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] 14:03, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist schön zu hören, ich dachte du hast sie gar nicht gelesen XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:04, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Grade eben. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] 14:07, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt weiß ich, warum diese Story AdM geworden ist. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 12:19, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So Bima, hab ich "Darkness Rises Again" also endlich auch einmal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen bekommen... Und jetzt wo ich diese Geschichte gelesen habe, weiß ich gerade gar nicht was ich sagen soll... Es fehlen mir doch tatsächlich die Worte, die nötig wären diese Arbeit, die da wirklich absolut großartig ist, gebührend zu umschreiben xD Und ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin absolut hin und weg und vollauf begeistert!!! Ich beneide dich um dieses Talent, aus einem Haufen Wörter binnen kürztester Zeit ein solches Kunsterwerk des schriftstellerischen Handwerkes zu fertigen! Mach weiter so Bima, mach weiter so! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 22:51, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC)